SE Crack Fic
by SoulForChibiGotenks13
Summary: i suck at summaries, so just read the story  i guess T for language


**Oh yea in this story its in the anime Verse after Kishin Asura, sooooo….. MAKA IS A WEAPON!**

"Maakkkkaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"hm?" Maka looks up from her book

"MAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!"

Realizing the voice she responds, "WHAT SOUL!"

"FOOOOOOD!"

"make it yourself lazyass"

"NOO! You make WAY better food than me! I'll probably burn down the kitchen!" A smirk plays across

his face,

flattery always works as the scythe boy recalls…

"Mmhmm.. go make it yourself, I'm studying"

_…'cept when she's studying_

"Fine! I'm headin' out!"

"where to?"

"Black*Star's, I'm gonna go see if THEY have any leftovers from dinner"

"I doubt that, have you **SEEN** Black*Star eat?"

"I'm still gonna chec"k

"Ok but can you ask Tsubaki if she has the recipe for the cookies I asked about the other day?"

"Sure"

"Kay Bye!"

"See ya later..."

...tiny tits"

Soul runs out the door,before Maka has a chance to probably kill him.  
>with his signature slouch and his hands buried in his pockets he walks down the flights of stairs out of their apartment complex.<p>

_8 hours later (:O kid would be so proud!)  
><em>  
>Maka's POV<p>

_'I just finished reading my 4th book when I heard a knock at the door_  
><em>walking over to the living room I check the clock, what the hell? Who is it? Its 1am!<em>  
><em>my mind wasn't functioning properly as I mistook Tsubaki for an enemy by nearly slicing her neck off<em>  
><em>wow?, she blocked my scythe arm with one small shuriken…that takes skill… eh? Especially while holding a giddy Black*Star and a-<em>'

_NANI? A DRUNK SOUL?'_

**_after loads of talking, conversing and scolding…_**

"Thank You Tsubaki for bringing him home"

"It's no problem, they were already heading towards you house on my way here, I was coming to ask if you had seen Black*Star"

"Okay, well good night"

"Yea see you at school Maka!"called out the ninja weapon

as soon as Tsubaki went around the corner…

**SLAM!**

A very drunk Soul Eater was sitting on the couch, staring at a VERY pissed off scythe mister.

* * *

><p>she started out in a low whisper…<p>

Gradually getting louder

Mmaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaa…

even in his drunken state he knew what this meant…and it's outcome is not good…

**CHOP!**

AGH! GODDAMMIT MAKA!

serves you right for getting drunk

Yeash yeah waatver buut didya hafta hit meh so hard?

What?

Soul slumped into the couch pillow

Nvrmmmhhmn

What the hell Soul

slightly dizzy, soul starts staring at Maka with his glazed over eyes

What? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?

maka starts to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

After what seemed to be a 5 minute staring contest, Soul Finally cracked

you have pretty eyes Maka

wha wai What? Uhh thank yo-

AND you have a BOOOGER HANGING OUTTA YUR NOSSEE!

Soul falls off the couch laughing like a maniac while a dark aura starts to surround Maka

Not Noticing this, Soul, thinking his joke unbelievably funny,started to laugh harder.

footsteps could be heard as Maka get closer to the "victim"

**…. CHOP!**

with one 700 page book, that came out of nowhere, Soul was **Out Like A Light**.

* * *

><p>That damn idiot, who does he think he is?<p>

That was NOT Funny, but apparently to the drunk asshole, that's the funniest thing he's ever heard

while Maka was continuing with her inner ranting not wanting to wake Soul up till morning, she didn't notice that SOMEONE sneaking into her room.

something warm slid into her bed and wrapped it's arms around her as she froze stiff and turned around

the 'intruder' lifted a hand from under the covers to wave a slurred giddy sounding hi

SSOUUL! You scared the shit outta me! Maka shouted as her face was turning bright red

Why Makaa so red?

uhhh well you uhh I anndd- just forget about it

Okie Dokie Soul Said with a smile

Maka paused her stuttering….Okie Dokie?

she stifled a laugh as she thought it over

Cool acting Soul+Drunkness=giddy drunk little kid Soul

Maka KNEW this is something she'll tell people and bug him about

* * *

><p>Oh wow that sucked...please review<br>don't worry...you can tell me its bad...i typed it in 10 min,


End file.
